Tron: After the Grid
by pugswanthugs
Summary: This is  hopefully going to be a good  series about what happens after the ending of Tron: Legacy. Hope you guys enjoy!I will update all subscribers when another chapter comes out. Rated K  for some mildly romantic situations late in the story.
1. Preface: Mourning

**PREFACE**

"I still can't believe he's gone." Sam said numbly to his friend Quorra.

Quorra was a program known as an ISO from the grid his father had created long since past. Sam had entered the grid after a page sent from Kevin Flynn's creation and nemesis Clu, posing as Kevin. Sam had escaped the grid with Quorra but Kevin had to destroy himself and Clu to save them, along with the world. An ISO was a program smart enough to solve the world's problems. Clu had every last ISO, except Quorra, hunted down because they were imperfections. Kevin had been able to rescue Quorra before the black guard could execute her. Clu's orders were to create the perfect system, so he didn't like anything imperfect.

"I know. Sam was like a father to me, too, Sam. He loved you very much. Sometimes you're all that he would talk about." By now Quorra's face streamed with tears as well as Sam's. "He said that when you were young he would take you down to the shore and…" she paused, thinking of the word. Quorra hadn't been in the real world for a very long time, so she had to get used to some newer words and phrases. "Skip rocks. It always made him smile when he thought of you. It was a rare sight for him to smile after the Purge."

Sam sighed. "I will miss him. I really thought I would have longer with him than a day or two."

There was then silence for the next half hour, both of them watching the sunset. Sam broke the silence saying, "If he could have one last wish, I think it would be for us to carry on not mourning the sad times of his life, but remembering the happy times we shared with him." Quorra agreed saying, "You're right. He would want us to remember those times. Let's not think about the sad, but move forward remembering the happy times."

With that thought, both Sam and Quorra drifted off to sleep together on the couch holding tight to each other, right then probably the only things that could help escape their sorrows of the past tragedy.

**Thank you to all who read this. Sorry it's a little short, but I'd like to consider it a preface to what I hope will be a great series. I would like to thank Sabi2 for the inspiration for this story, and sorry if it kinda copies you in the last sentence about falling asleep together on the sofa… it just seemed cute… hey, I needed to get help from a great writer. Constructive criticism and positive comments are greatly appreciated, but please be nice and don't leave negative comments. Anyways, thanks to all readers and if I'm not back by May 5****th**** happy Cinco de Mayo!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN TRON: LEGACY, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	2. A Trip to The Zoo

**A Trip to the Zoo**

The next morning was a bit brighter than the last. It was a Saturday, so Sam didn't have to go to work. Around five o'clock in the morning he was woken by the sight of Quorra showing him the sunset. That was one of her favorite activities, watching the sun rise and set. _Sam, look at the colors this morning. They are so beautiful! _She would say every morning andhe would ramble, _Yeah. It is pretty beautiful._ After the sun would rise, usually around 7:30 AM, Sam usually got to work, leaving Quorra at home. This was no problem for her, as she would either read her current Jules Verne novel or watch a movie. Since it was a Saturday though, Sam was able to have an extra hour of sleep once the sun rose, and then it was off to the city.

As Sam and Quorra drove through the city on the Ducati, Quorra would marvel at the huge skyscrapers and the ocean in the far distance. _How nice of him to take me here._ She thought. They finally decided to stop at the zoo, as Quorra was always interested with animals and nature. In fact, the first day she was in the real world, she spent an hour watching a hungry squirrel run up and down his tree with acorns in his mouth preparing for winter.

"Where are we, Sam?" she asked. "Is this the place where people can observe animals?" she added.

"Yes, Quorra, this is the place where people observe animals. It is called the zoo. Where would you like to go first? We can go to the polar bears- this way- or the lions….. okay or not…" he finished his sentence short as Quorra went over to the nearest exhibit, the flamingos.

"Sam, what are these called?" she asked.

"Those are called flamingos, Quorra." Sam answered.

Quorra reached out to touch one, but Sam quickly let her know about the don't- touch-the-animals rule. "Quorra, we aren't allowed to touch the animals. They are wild, and they don't know we're just curious about them and think we are trying to hurt them. They will defend themselves by biting or scratching or something else that would hurt.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Why are they pink?" she asked. Sam answered very smartly with an "Uh…" _ Where's the info plate…. Info plate….._ Sam thought. He stalled by slowly saying, "Flamingos are pink because…" _Aha! Flamingos are pink because of their diet…._ "Well the information plate says that their diet has weird pigments that change the color of their feathers." He finally answered after what only was a few seconds but seemed like eternity.

All day they strolled around the zoo, watching the animals go about their habitats. Quorra's particular favorite exhibit was the monkeys.

"Look at how they swing on the ropes, and act so human like!" she marveled. No wonder they were so interesting to her. Being a program smart enough to solve major world problems I guess she would be fascinated by their human-like nature. Monkeys were a popular topic for scientists to study. Quorra was as smart as any scientist as far as Sam thought.

Sam was enjoying himself almost as much as Quorra. _She acts so much like a child… How curious and innocent…_ He realized he was staring at her as the roar of a lion snapped him back to reality. _Good thing that lion did roar, because boy, that would be embarrassing if she caught me staring like that. She's so beautiful… stay focused, Sam!_

When the outing was coming to an end, Sam decided to take Quorra to the giraffe observation tower to watch the sunset. He remembered as a kid when he came up here and watched the very same thing.

_Look at that, man! Isn't it beautiful?_ His dad would say to him when they stood, Sam younger of course, in the same spot he and Quorra stood right then. Sam then remembered his vow to not mourn his father and changed the subject. "So, Quorra, did you enjoy today's outing?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam Flynn, I certainly did." She said, smiling.

The ride home flew by. Almost immediately after Quorra had entered Sam's apartment, she passed out on the couch, with a content look on her face. Sam smiled, trying not to laugh and wake her up. _Wow. On week nights she'll stay up until four AM, but now she passes out before ten. Eh, at least I can make up for the sleep I lost this morning. Wait, I should give her a blanket…_ Sam went and got an extra blanket from his bed and laid it over Quorra before going to bed himself. _That was a great trip, if I do say so myself._ He thought, smiling contentedly. He sighed one deep, happy sigh before he finally drifted off into sleep.

**Hi all. This chapter was very challenging, that's for sure. I had some trouble keeping it interesting, so I'll update it if I get any other ideas or reviews. Speaking of reviews, constructive criticism and positive comments are always appreciated, but no negative comments! Keep those to yourself, if you have any. Polls are now posted on my profile about what you want me to write about next, and I won't change them until I get at least ten voters, so encourage friends to read and vote. Thanks for reading!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN TRON: LEGACY, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	3. A Game More Interesting Than Go

Quorra walked into Sam's living room just as the tip-off had started. Today was the NBA Western Conference finals. Whoever won this match would go the Championship. The matchup was the San Antonio Spurs and the Los Angeles Lakers. Everyone at Sam's workplace was simply buzzing about the game. Sam watched intently for the first thirty seconds before Quorra asked, "What is this, Sam?" Sam answered, "This is basketball. This is where a team of five players run up and down a court trying to put a ball in a hoop. The hard part is that you have to bounce the ball up and down as you run. If you don't you get a foul called traveling. I'll explain more as we get farther in the game, okay Quorra?" he asked. He felt bad about the tone of his voice in the last part. _I shouldn't have talked to her so condescendingly. Note-to-self, Sam. Don't do that anymore._ Every halftime, Sam would tell Quorra about the different types of fouls, teams, plays, drafts, and everything else he could think of. The thing that really caught him off guard was her asking, "Can I play in this… NBA?" This left Sam heartbroken, yet obliged to tell her about the truth of the real world celebrities. "No, Quorra. Being a basketball star is not only hard to achieve because you need to have played your whole life, but it brings so much publicity to you that you may feel pressured to use drugs, or start drinking or… other things." He mentally pleaded with his blood vessels not to taint his skin a rosy pink, as he coded 'sex affairs' to 'other things' as he did not want to get into the discussion that would come along after that phrase. Obviously horrible to people familiar with today's news and stars, but completely oblivious to one whom had just materialized from a computer generated world. To his luck, Quorra only nodded and said, "Okay, but can I still learn to play basketball?" Sam smiled and said, "Sure. I'll teach you later today, or maybe tomorrow. Oh, wait, I need to get you the right stuff before we start your lessons. And by the way, I'm not the _best_ player, so… sorry if my skills are not perfect." Quorra seemed shocked by his declaration of imperfection. "You aren't good at basketball? You look really good at it!" Sam quickly reassured her, "I'm good, but not _perfect._ I still can teach you most of the skills you'll need. After the game we'll go to the sporting goods store and get you the right equipment, and get started. Quorra smiled at this. After the game finished, Sam and Quorra drove off to Dick's Sporting Goods. Sam then realized that this simple trip would take a lot longer than he thought. He hadn't realized how much explaining this would require. To show Quorra everything from the array of sporting equipment to the wide selection of team shop apparel would take hours, possibly days. _Oh well. It was doomed to happen anyways. _He thought as he sped through the city.

**Wow, sorry to leave you hangin' but I kind of thought that it would be a nice way to keep you guys with me. Oh, well. I'll just try to get the newest chapter out as soon as possible. I promised I would take Sam and Quorra to a sporting event, but I ended up collaborating that with Quorra's desire to learn to play basketball. Maybe, if you guys stick with me and REVIEW, I'll add a bonus chapter at the end of the series. Well, thanks, R/R, check out my other stories, and below is the disclaimer. Bye!**

**~pugswanthugs~**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NBA, NBA TEAMS, DICK'S SPORTING GOODS, OR ANYTHING ELSE I LEFT OUT.**


	4. Cedar Point

Cedar Point- 

One of my favorite times as a kid was going to Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio, so I decided to take Quorra there.

"Where are we going, Sam?" Quorra asked as we walked through the Cleveland airport. "I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise!"

We were in a rental car an hour later, heading for Cedar Point. Quorra was mesmerized by the new plants that she wouldn't see in LA. "Ooh! What is that, Sam, and that?" She would ask again and again.

In another hour we were at the gate of the park. "Sam is this one of those 'amusement parks' that you told me about a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yep. This isn't just a normal amusement park, though. This is the one and only, Cedar Point!" I said. "Wow! I can't wait to go in!"

As soon as we were in the park, Quorra was half- dragging me to my old favorite ride, the Demon Drop. This was a nerves- of-steel ride, but if Quorra was brave enough to fight the black guard, then she could handle a fifty foot drop.

"What is this ride?" she asked as we walked in the gate. "This, Quorra, is your first test to see if you can stand the one-and-only Maverick! This is a ride called Demon Drop. You are sitting in a car, and are lifted up to the top of that tower, and then you drop." I said. Quorra looked horrified. Oops, I think I over did it there… "Don't worry, you're on a rail!" She looked a bit more calm then. Luckily, it was a school day, so not many people were in line. This way the wait was short for most of the rides.

As we were strapped in and being lifted to the top of the tower, Quorra seemed to freak out. I reached out to hug her, but the bar in front of me didn't help the cause. "It's okay, Quorra, it's just a ride. Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so." She did what I advised.

Whoosh! We dropped down towards the bottom. "Aahh!" Quorra shouted. "Hey that was not as bad as I planned." She told me as we walked out the exit gate.

"So, you want to try a roller coaster?" I asked.

"What is a roller coaster?" She asked.

"You'll see." I smiled. We walked to another great ride, the Mantis. This was a great, fast ride, and not as bad as the Demon Drop in scariness, but ten-fold what it was in thrill. It just screamed Quorra.

We entered the ride, and Quorra asked me, "Will this be as scary as the other one? Will we drop like the last one?"

"No," I said as I strapped in. "This is not as scary, but we will be going upside down." This seemed to unnerve Quorra as the ride began with the steep hill. She grabbed my hand, and squeezed. I looked over and her eyes were closed. "It's okay, try opening them." I said gently.

Whoosh! "AAAHHHHH!" We said in unison. Swish! As we did a loop. "Haha! This is not so bad as I thought it would be. Whoah!" She giggled with glee. As the ride ended and we were riding other rides, we finally came up to my all time favorite ride- the Witches' Wheel. This ride spun you around in a little box for a solid three minutes at an eighty miles per hour speed. Sweet, unless you ate just before entering the ride.

"Sam, I am not sure if this ride looks safe. The trajectory of the spinning almost ensures people flying out of the seats, even strapped in-…" I cut her off saying, "We aren't strapped in. We're actually locked in, with a padded ceiling. Don't worry though. We will share a car, and I will be with you the whole time." I ensured her. Quorra nodded uneasily. As we entered the car and the ride started up, Quorra held onto me. Her expression was terrified. "Quorra, just relax, this is just like riding on the Ducati, but a little bumpier and one thousand times more fun." I didn't let go of her grip though. I locked hands with her. As the ride really began to speed up, Quorra tensed even more. Something seemed wrong…..

"Quorra, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly. "I don't trust this ride. It feels off as if we were about to break loose from the arm and fall." She said, but I replied kindly, "It's okay, look, the ride is slowing down. I won't make you go on it again, promise." Quorra seemed to relax the moment we stepped out of the box.

As we continued going on rides, I finally decided to take her onto my all-time favorite ride, the Maverick. Ah, how I loved the coaster! The ride was almost a solid two minutes full of loops, twists, and maybe even a treat of repeating it backwards, if that is, the nice operators were on… hope it was a lucky day. As we boarded the entrance, Quorra was very impressed with the architecture of the ride itself.

"Sam, look at how they made this! The arches are perfectly angled, so that the trajectory will always make the feeling in your gut…." She went on about this during the whole hour we waited in line.

_Anything that makes her happy, Sam. Anything- anything beyond the ends of the earth….  
><em>  
>Quorra loved the ride. It was… just amazing to watch her enjoying herself on the coaster. Anything on the ends of the Earth to make her happy…. It was as if nothing else existed, but me watching her being happy. Anything on this planet, she can have as long as it makes her happy. I would die making her laugh if I had to.<p>

As we were leaving the park, just as sunset came, Quorra pulled me over to a bench to watch it. "The colors are so beautiful, Sam. Look at how they blend! Thank you…" I kissed her. "You are very welcome Quorra."

On the plane ride home it was dawn. After watching the sun rise for a while, Quorra finally crashed, her head on my chest. _She has so much energy…. I… I… I wonder if… if… she… _I fell asleep with the thought.


	5. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


End file.
